


Happily Surprised Storm

by ratcreature



Series: Expression Practice [1]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Character of Color, Digital Art, Drawing Exercise, Emotions, Fanart, Gen, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-28
Updated: 2006-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing to practice expressions, "Storm, happily surprised."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Surprised Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil drawing, colored in GIMP
> 
> When I asked for prompts to practice drawing emotions, Catmoran suggested “Storm, happily surprised.” This is the first time I tried drawing Storm, and I noticed that I have no clue what Ororo’s natural eye color is when they’re not all glowy white while she controls weather. Since it is much harder to convey emotions in eyes without pupils I wanted to draw her with regular eyes and decided on green without bothering with further research (I know, bad comic fan, no cookie), since I figured that those fit better with freaky witch-like superpowers than plain brown eyes. Anyway, I hope this nevertheless looks vaguely like Storm, and like happy surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
